


《出轨以后》 1

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 8





	《出轨以后》 1

偌大的家中只有昏黄的餐厅灯光在照明，天渐渐黑了，李东海却无意开灯。

他僵硬的宛如一座雕像，整个人陷在沙发里与沙发成为一体，他的视线落在客厅流走的时钟上，时针分针一圈圈转动着，他的心里也越来越冷。

餐桌上摆放着香气扑鼻的菜肴，那是李东海下班回来特意去菜市场买的李赫宰爱吃的蔬菜，不善下厨的他为了与爱人庆祝，专门按照烹饪视频学习好久，为此手上还被热油烫了一个泡。盘子下的桌布是他俩共同挑选的红白方格条纹，一旁的花瓶里还插着李东海喜爱的白色风信子。

今天是他跟李赫宰在一起七周年的纪念日，然而现在他一人抱腿缩在角落，心乱如麻。

两个小时前，李赫宰给他打了通电话。

“海海，今晚公司临时有事，我可能会晚点回来。”熟悉的声音从电话那边传来，爱人面对他的声音依旧是那样温柔有耐心。

啊，怎么突然要加班呢？李东海看了眼手机上的时间，心中微堵。

不过不满归不满，他还是十分谅解的开口：

“好，你先忙，回来开车注意安全。”

那边的李赫宰笑了一下，随即有些懊恼的抱怨道：“唉好烦，本来想早点回家的，今天可是咱俩的纪念日呢……”

“我想你了……好想现在就回去抱抱你。”

李东海听着李赫宰孩子气的撒娇又忍不住笑起来，心里泛起甜甜的蜜糖，就连手上被烫出的血泡都没有那么疼了。

他其实很好哄，爱人的三言两语就能让他由阴转晴。

“没关系啦，好好工作，我在家等你。”

俩人又说了几句甜言蜜语，便挂断电话。

放下电话的李东海当时只为一桌子精美的菜肴可惜了下，并撅嘴抱怨了会儿为什么偏偏在今天加班，多重要的事连身为老板的李赫宰都要一同留在公司。

不过这也不是什么大事。他安慰自己，成年人的世界里，永远有比纪念日更重要的事情，虽然不能让爱人在第一时间品尝到他的手艺，但等李赫宰忙完回来他们还是可以开一瓶香槟，在闪烁的柔和烛光里面对面坐下，为他们这七年共同走过的爱情干杯庆祝。

李东海解下围裙收拾好厨房，百般聊赖的一边看视频一边刷SNS。

突然，他看见李赫宰公司的部门经理上传了一段十秒左右的视频。

不是要加班吗？怎么有空拍视频？他疑惑地想。

他鬼使神差地点开了那个视频，画面缓冲片刻开始播放。

视频里，一群年轻男女在五光十色的舞池里尽情地疯狂舞动，背景音是震耳欲聋的节奏鼓点和人们欢呼雀跃的高喊，纵横交错的镭射灯闪得李东海眼睛疼。就在他下意识将手机拿远一点时，镜头一转来到了拍摄者身边，李东海一下就看到了昏暗灯光下，坐在卡座里的李赫宰，那人一头张扬的金色短发被随意抓起露出饱满的额头和鼻梁，他手搭靠背仰头扯衣领露出玩味笑容的样子放荡得像个情场浪子。

这还不算完，接下来的画面才让李东海感到心凉。

视频里传出一阵阵鼓掌起哄声，李赫宰身旁的男孩用嘴巴接过旁边人同样用嘴巴传给他的一张薄薄的纸巾。而就在下一秒，男孩转过身，微红的脸蛋上带着几分羞涩，吸住餐巾纸的嘴巴凑向了李赫宰。

此起彼伏的起哄声更夸张了，看上去略带醉意的李赫宰在男孩积极的靠近下扶额低笑了几声后，侧头用牙齿叼住了男孩嘴里的纸巾角将纸巾堪堪接过，酒吧里看戏的人们爆发出可惜地嘘声。

画面一黑，视频到此结束。

李东海大脑一片空白，他怔愣了好几秒后，不死心的再次点开了视频。

依旧是嘈杂的人群与昏暗的光线，李东海认清楚了这是在一间酒吧，李赫宰身边的年轻男女好像是他公司里的职员。画面再次播放到男孩与李赫宰用嘴巴传递纸巾的瞬间，李东海自虐似的反复拉回镜头，一遍遍的观看着两人鼻息交错的画面。

他重复了无数遍也没判断出李赫宰与男孩亲没亲上。

李东海缓缓地放下手机，脸上冰冷到没有一丝温度。

他的另一只手轻颤着，然后在他的逐渐发力下攥紧成拳——

很好，李赫宰，长本事了啊。

这就是你说的加班？在酒吧加班？

我是真没想到你能在我看不见的地方玩得这么野。

李东海吃痛出声，这才发现自己力量大到指甲在手心里抠出了深深的印子，他沉默地看着自己的掌心，起身来到了卧室。

他深吸一口气，男孩与李赫宰脸庞交错的画面在他脑海里不断闪现，他感觉自己胃部涌上一丝丝刺痛感。

他认识的，视频里的那名男孩是李赫宰的助理，好像挺年轻，大学毕业没多久。

他又看了一眼手机，那条视频下有人艾特了李赫宰，那人的头像刚好是李赫宰的助理。

他不禁冷笑，这种行为会不会太过大胆了点？

他来到李赫宰的家用笔记本前，熟练的打开了那人的电脑，李赫宰与他之间是从来没有秘密的，不管是电脑密码还是任何账号密码，李东海都一清二楚。

可眼下，两人间是否存在秘密变得不确定起来。

以前李赫宰笑说自己对李东海没有任何需要隐藏的，自己的一切都可以光明正大展示给李东海看。不过李东海却从来没有看过李赫宰的手机或是电脑，他相信李赫宰并尊重他的隐私，但现在不一样了，李赫宰对他隐瞒在先，李东海并不觉得自己现在的行为有什么不妥。

李东海在心里默念，李赫宰，你最好不要被我抓到什么把柄。

他点开Kakao，李赫宰的账号是自动登录直接就连了上去，手机端的聊天记录也一瞬间同步到本地。

不出李东海所料，聊天记录的首位就是李赫宰的那名助理。

李东海面无表情，鼠标不断上拉翻看着两人的聊天记录。他眼睛一眨不眨，平静的脸上除了冷漠外看不出一丝情绪。

频繁的聊天是从上月初开始的。

一个月前，这个男孩开始对自己的老板寒嘘问暖，降温了提醒老板记得加衣服，下雨了给老板留言自己为他带了雨伞。

李赫宰向来温和亲切，对助理的关心会语气轻快的回复，有时也会反过来交代对方注意身体早点休息，字句间尽是前辈对后辈的照顾和关心。但没过多久男孩开始得寸进尺，工作时间给李赫宰发送笑话和段子，后面加上几个可爱的表情包，下班了问李赫宰能不能送他回家，自己的地铁卡忘带了，而李赫宰通常不会拒绝。

旁观者一眼就能看出这明显的一方刻意勾引，一方不断纵容。

直到最近，两人之间的聊天也越来越暧昧，从文字变成了照片，男子有时会给李赫宰发送一些生活照，比如自己在家独自吃饭的，或者黄昏时的一些街景，甚至三番五次在晚上给李赫宰发关于恋爱和前男友的话题，李赫宰会夸对方拍的照片很漂亮，会好声好气的安慰那人要对自己有信心、你很可爱之类的，在对方大胆的试探下一次次放低自己的底线。

浏览完聊天记录的李东海再站起来时两腿发僵，他走出一步身子一踉跄差点摔倒在地板上。

他恍惚的回到沙发上，慢慢地将自己脸埋膝盖双腿抱紧。

原来，事情早有倪端只是自己从未注意过。

是啊，不知道从什么时候起，李赫宰回到家停留在手机上的时间变多了，跟他在一起接电话却要躲开他的次数增加了，这些他本该注意到的细节都被他毫不在意的忽略掉了。

他想放声大笑嘲讽自己：李东海你真是自信过了头。

不知道是自己太过自信还是对李赫宰太过放心，大学两人确定关系后，李东海在任何事上对李赫宰都绝对信任。他是一个感性洒脱而又自信的人，认定了一个人就绝对无条件的相信他，他也相信自己看人的眼光，李赫宰从开始追他到在一起后的这么多年里也一直没有辜负过李东海对他的信任。

然而，他引以为傲的七年感情也没有他想象的那么无坚不摧啊。

他自嘲地想：李赫宰对他真是一点也不设防啊，这种聊天记录居然能被他轻易发现并从头翻到尾。

他是不是觉得自己很好骗，会对他的一句话深信不疑，或是压根不屑于欺骗自己？

自己这段日子费尽心思挑选礼物、在家忙来忙去准备晚餐的样子真的像个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜，想到刚才两人打电话还互诉爱意的样子李东海就眼眶酸涩胃里一阵恶心刺痛。

他是个在爱情里无比忠贞的人，他也要求自己的爱人与他一样。他无法忍受李赫宰对他撒谎，更无法对李赫宰与助理的聊天记录视而不见。如果这次自己没发现那段视频，没有主动去寻找点蛛丝马迹，李赫宰会保持这段暧昧关系多久？会为了去酒吧花天酒地而欺骗自己多久？

不然李赫宰想隐瞒多久？把他蒙在鼓里直到其他人明目张胆站在自己面前才打算告诉自己吗？

这只是聊天记录而已，现实是那两人要整日见面一起办公同进同出的啊。不知道在他看不见地方，李赫宰与他的助理又有多亲密多暧昧。

呵，办公室恋情吗？多刺激啊。

他哼笑一声，声音中满是苦涩与讽刺。

熟悉的胃痛感令李东海神经质地抠挖着身下的毛绒沙发，四肢变得越来越冷，他感觉胸口传来钝钝的痛意，那种令他喘不过气的疼痛像是有把叉子在他心脏肆意翻搅，又像是一根鱼刺卡在他的喉咙处让他无法呼吸。

室内一片沉寂，李东海保持着双手抱膝的姿势直到窗外喧闹的街道变得寂静萧条，他全身冰凉，夜里凉飕飕的冷风正透过敞开的窗户一遍遍吹过李东海单薄的身体，他却感觉不到冷似的根本不关窗，整个屋子里安静的只剩墙上“哒哒”转动的秒针，指针转过正上方的时刻，李东海才像是被人启动了开关忽然惊醒，缓慢地站起身来。

他捂着肚子沉默地走进餐厅，将桌上早已冷掉的饭菜倒入垃圾桶，然后把盘子洗干净放回原处，让一切看上去像是什么都没有发生过一样。

再打开手机，上传的视频已被删除。李东海讥讽一笑，脸色在月光下苍白无比。

他回到卧室躺在属于他跟李赫宰的双人床上，冰凉的床铺却让他毫无睡意，李东海就这样在黑暗中直直地盯着天花板睁眼到天亮，在光线照亮卧室的刹那，他早已麻木的大脑才迟钝的意识到：

哦，原来李赫宰一夜未归啊。


End file.
